


Living in a Hanahaki Haze

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa isn’t ok, Awkward mix of fluff and angst, F/F, Fights, Hanahaki Disease, Hanahaki Villian, M/M, Manipulation, OC villian - Freeform, but it’s gonna come together I promise, everyone is oblivious, lots of pining, more tags to come, non congruent story plot, will fix tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: UA gets a new counselor to deal with all the traumatic events that have happened to Class 1-A, but the conseulor only seems focused on their troubles with love. When he gets what he wants, how will Class 1-A deal?





	1. Plant the Seed

There was a knock at the door of Classroom 1-A. The door opened to reveal Principal Nezu.

“Hello, Aizawa. Would you mind if I talked to your class for a moment?” He asked. 

“Yeah, whatever.” He grunted, already slumping over to his desk. The class could hear the rustle of his sleeping bag as he zipped himself in. “Wake me up when you’re done.” 

“That’s perfect. I was hoping to get to know your students.” A red headed man walked in behind Principal Nezu. He was wearing a green sweater vest over a pink floral print shirt. He smiled at the class as hushed murmurs erupted amongst the students. Even Aizawa shot upright in his sleeping bag to eye the new guy. 

“Who the hell are you?” Bakugo asked. 

“Bakugo! You can’t talk to a guest like that!” Iida was quick to chide. Bakugo scowled back at him, making Iida cower back. 

“That’s alright. It’s quite a reasonable reaction considering all that your class has been through.” That made the class erupt into more chatter. Nezu raised his paws to silence them. 

“Let me introduce you to Mr. Kuchinashi. Given that your last few months here at UA, the school thought it would be wise to hire a counselor.” Principal Nezu announced. 

“Maybe, he can work out Bakugo’s anger management problems.” Denki whispered loudly to Kirishima. Bakugo snapped around, slamming his hands on his desk. 

“I heard that!” Bakugo snapped. Denki flinched. 

“Come on, Bakubro. It’ll be good for us.” Kirishima said smiling. 

Bakugo scoffed “Don’t call me that!” 

“Bakubroooo.” 

“Be quiet!” Aizawa cut in. Kuchinashi smiled at him. He walked over to the front of the classroom and offered Aiwaza a hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Aizawa. I’ve heard a lot about you from the news.” Aizawa only grunted in response while staring up at him. Kuchinashi’s grin faltered. “Maybe, we can have a talk sometime.” 

Aizawa slowly blinked. “...Have I seen you somewhere before?” 

Kuchinashi shoved his hand into his pants pocket, his smile completely falling. He recovered with a shake of his head and faced the class. “Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to having a deep, meaningful talk with each of you. Together, I hope we can sort out any wayward emotions you guys feel and find a healthy resolution for them.” 

“We would like each of you to start seeing Mr. Kuchinashi on a regular basis. For now, I’d like each of you to spend some time getting acquainted with him one in one.” Nezu looked around at the students before stopping on Midoriya. “Midoriya, would you like to be the first?” 

“What? Me?” He blinked. “Yes sir!” He quickly got up. Kuchinashi directed him out the door and down the hall to a small office. “Here’s where we’ll be meeting for now on.” Kuchinashi supplied. 

The office was sparse with only a desk with two comfy chairs on either side. Behind them was a large window filtering in the midday sunshine. Kuchinashi gestured for Midoriya to sit. 

“So, Midoriya. I want you to understand that anything you say will be completely confidential. I want you to put your trust in me so that we can help foster a healthier you. Do you understand?” Midoriya nodded. “Good. Now, let me explain how my counseling sessions work.”

Kuchinashi walked up to Midoriya. His hand hovered over Midoriya’s forehead as if to take his temperature. “My quirk allows me to establish an empathic link to my clients when I touch them. If I may?” 

Midoriya nodded again. “Go ahead.” Kuchinashi pressed his hand to Midoriya’s forehead. Midoriya sucked in a breath as he was stricken with a strange, uncomfortable sensation almost as if something was writhing inside of him. Midoriya stiffened up, gripping the seat under him, as his skin crawled.

“Hey. Hey now. Relax.” Kuchinashi coaxed him. “My powers can be uncomfortable at first, but the feeling will pass in a few moments.” 

Just as he said that, the strange feeling was gone, replaced by a wave of calm content. “I’m projecting some my emotions onto you. Now whatever you feel, I’ll feel.” 

“That’s...a little unsettling.” Midoriya chuckled nervously. 

“But, I find it’s one of the most effective ways to reach my clients. How about we start with something easy to ease you into it?” Kuchinashi asked. “How about you tell me about some of the people here? Who do you admire?” 

“Well, that’s easy! All Might!” Midoriya felt a surge of excitement well in him at the thought of his favorite hero. “He’s been my hero since I was a kid! He’s so awesome, and it’s an honor that we’re able to have him as one of our teachers. There’s so much-“ 

“I was referring more towards your classmates.” Kuchinashi cut sternly. 

“Oh.” Midoriya chuckled embarrassed. “Sorry. There’s Iida and Uraraka who are the best friends I’ve ever had.” A soft fondness came to mind at the thought of then. “And, there’s Kacchan who’ve I’ve been... friends?” Midoriya felt unsure on that one. 

“Go on.” 

“Well, there’s Todoroki. After the school festival, he’s really opened up...some. I feel like we’ve really become good friends though!” A small flip in Midoriya’s stomach betrayed him though. 

Kuchinashi raised an eyebrow. “Just a friend?” 

“What?! I-I mean yes of course!” Midoriya stuttered. “He’s Just a good friend, and I admire him a lot!” 

“Oh?” Kuchinashi looked interested. “And what do you admire about him?” 

“Well...” Midoriya blushed thinking about it. He didn’t know why he felt a strange but not unpleasant twist in his stomach as he went over what he liked about Todoroki. His strength. His determination. His drive. 

It didn’t help that he was cute. 

Midoriya blushed harder at the thought. Why was he thinking that? And now, of all times? 

Kuchinashi pulled his hand away. “I think that’s all for now. Please tell Aizawa to send on the next student.” 

“Right!” Midoriya quickly said. 

“Why don’t you have Nezu send your “good friend” in next?” Kuchinashi said in a teasing tone. Midoriya let out a small squeak, practically bolting for the door in embarrassment. 

When he was back out into the hallway, he let out a breath. He shook his head, trying to shake a squirming feeling in his chest. 


	2. Past Flowers Bring Future’s Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa is kind of big not okay

Aizawa stood in the wreckage of the training center. He stood tense, ready for the next fight, but there was no villains around. He started walking across the sandy turf looking for anyone.

A hand gripped his wrist. “What are you running from?” A sweet, almost caring voice whispered in his ear. 

Aizawa ripped his arm and away and bolted even though Aizawa knew he was doomed. He had a feeling he knew how this would end, with All Might crashing in and saving the day. Despite himself, he felt a pleasant twist in his stomach followed by bursts of pain explode in his chest along with a sinking sensation of something crawling up his lungs. 

His lungs burned with the effort of breathing. Every breath was harder and harder to take in until his throat couldn’t take it. He stumbled along and then felt to his knees. He started desperately hacking, trying to clear his through, but he was growing weaker with lack of oxygen. 

“You can’t keep running.” 

Finally, he felt what was blocking throat dislodge. It moved up, dragging his sharp thorns scratching along as it finally settled in his mouth. He quickly spat it out, unsurprised to find a large- 

There was a sudden loud bang. Aizawa bolt up right, gasping for air and looking around at his startled class. He took a deep breath and steeled his face. 

“Who did that?” He carefully asked as even as he could. It was a struggle; he felt as if he couldn’t breath. It was then he noticed Bakugo stomping back to his seat. He snapped a quick “Detention, Bakugo.” just to be over with it. 

He didn’t get a reaction right away much to his surprise. He watched Mina leaned over to whisper something to him. Bakugo grumbled loudly but only scowled at him as usual.

God, did he look that bad? 

“Aizawa, why don’t you go take a break?” Nezu asked. “I’ll watch your class.” 

“I’m fine.” Aizawa said. But as he looked around his class, his students were giving the same concerned looks that made his skin crawl. 

Shit, these kids have been through enough. They didn’t need to see him like this, so pitiable. 

Reluctantly, Aizawa extracted himself from his sleeping bag. 

************************ Coffee. He needed coffee. Aizawa made a beeline for the coffee maker in the teacher’s lounge. He poured himself a large mug of black coffee and chugged it, hyper aware of how his hands trembled over . 

He finally lowered the mug and poured himself another cup. He took a seat in one of the lounge’s plush chairs and sipped on his drink. 

“Hi, Aizawa.” He heard followed by a loud yawn.

Aizawa choked on his coffee. Yagi was by his side, patting him on the back. It only made him choke harder as his stomach flopped in excitement. He flinched, half expecting a blast of pain that never came. 

He felt Yagi pull away, alarming Aizawa even more. He forced himself under control, steadying himself with a few even breaths. 

“Are you alright?” Yagi asked. He had back off a few feet but was still awkwardly staring, his concern clear across his emaciated face. 

“Don’t you have a class to go annoy?” Aizawa asked. He looked down at his coffee to avoid those dark eyes only realize his hands were shaking even harder to the point where drops of coffee were spilling over the sides. 

Yagi reached over to take the mug from him. Aizawa slapped his hands away, and braced his hands against the mug . Yagi quickly recoiled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his baggy pants. 

...Oh. 

“You’ve been doing hero work.” Aizawa stated. Yagi grimaced, proving him right. Now that Aizawa looked, Yagi looked even more haggard than usual. His eyes looked duller than usual. A faint red stain was across his pale lips. He was slightly slumped forward as if he would drop at a second’s notice. The whole look especially on Yagi was highly concerning. 

“...There was a villain attack a few blocks away.” 

“Of course, there was.” Aizawa rolled his eyes. “And you threw yourself straight in like the idiot you are.” 

A selfless, heroic idiot. Aizawa took a sip of coffee to keep himself from adding.

Yagi looked helpless, exaggerating the already exhausted air about him. “You don’t understand. I was there! I could do something about it!” Yagi said as if he’s had the same conversation before. 

He probably has with Nezu multiple times. The idea sends a shock of dread through him. 

“Yeah, and how’s that treating you now?” Yagi reddened in embarrassment. “You’re going to wind up working yourself to death at this rate.” 

“He probably wouldn’t even care.” A venomous voice hissed in his head. “The idiot would gladly give himself to justice if asked, not even thinking of how it’d affect anyone else. 

Yagi sighed. “Aizawa, I can’t just ignore someone in need.” 

“What about those that need you here?” Aizawa snapped. He quickly regretted his choice of words. Before Yagi could add anything, Aizawa continued. “You can’t save everyone. Get off of your high horse, and accept it already.” 

The words struck Yagi like a blow. He took a step forward. “Aizawa-“ 

Aizawa took a step back on instinct. A mix of hurt and concern passed Yagi’s face. Now was a good time to leave, Aizawa decided.

“Hey wait!” But, he didn’t listen. 

Nap. He needed a nap after all this shit. Aizawa turned down the hall and made a beeline for his office where his favorite sleeping bag was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all already for a long haul guys bc this gonna be long and feel free to give constructive criticism this is my first time trying to balance so many characters in one go 
> 
> I decided to add EraserMIGht bc the story needs it for reasons and plot I also may add Mina/Tooru bc I have this power
> 
> I wrote a first version of this but it didn’t do the story well so sorry for the wait on that one I’m trying to do about 1k chapters hopefully we can get her done


	3. Sprouting Little Bulbs As We Go

"Miss Tsuyu, would you mind going next?" Nezu asked as Iida walked back into the classroom. Tsuyu nodded. making her way out of the class and into Kuchinashi's office.

Kuchinashi looked up from where he was shuffling papers into folders. His face instantly lit up in a warm smile. He stood up and walked around his desk, nodding towards the free chair in front of it. "Welcome. Please have a seat.”

Tsuyu hopped up into the plush chair, sitting in a squat with her arms folded over her knees. She looked around. "Your office is very plain." She noted.

"Well, I haven't had much time to set up yet."

"That's true."

"I'm sorry. I haven't asked what your name is." Kuchinashi chuckled arkwardly.

"It's Tsuyu."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Tsuyu. My name is Kuchinashi. Today, we're just going to establish an empathic link with my quirk." Kuchinashi hovered his hand near her forehead. "Please just relax, and we'll be all set before you know it."

Tsuyu shuffled her feet on his chair before settling more firmly in her stance. Kuchinashi's smile faltered for a second. "...Alright then."

Kuchinashi pressed his hand against her forehead. Tsuyu waited a few seconds for something, but nothing came. Kuchinashi's smile twisted into a confused frown.

"Is it supposed to do nothing?"

"It's just...I'm having trouble establishing a link." Kuchinashi chuckled. "Please tell me something about yourself. It might help."

"Oh...ummmm." She dragged her lip down with one finger, thinking.

"How's school going?" Kuchinashi cut in after a few seconds.

"Excluding the fact that I was almost killed on multiple occasions, it's going well." Tsuyu said.

Kuchinashi was taken back by the wave of total calmness that hit him. He gave a sheepish smile. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. You poor dears. It must've been awful what you all went through."

Tsuyu shrugged. "Not really. Thankfully, I got stranded with Midoriya at the training center. He works well in critical situations even if he cries a lot."

A sense of fondness and admiration hit Kuchinashi. His eyes lit up with interest. "Midoryia? He was my first student. You two are close?"

"Nothing brings people together like a deadly hostage situation." Tsuyu joked.

"How close are you two exactly?"

"You're asking if we're dating?" Tsuyu asked bluntly. Kuchinashi's eyes widened a bit before he covered the look with a smile. “The answer is no. I’m pretty sure Midoriya is hung up on Todoroki anyway.” 

“Oh. How nice-“ 

“I do have a crush on Uraraka though.” She said matter of factly. Kuchinashi’s jaw fell ajar. 

“...Ok.” He shook his head. “That’s very brave if you to admit.” 

Tsuyu looked at him, giving him a wide eyed stare. “Why?” 

Kuchinashi blinked. “...Because you’re so calm about it. Usually, people are so freaked out about their crushes especially not when it’s...your...situation.” 

“Really? I should?” Tsuyu frowned. 

“No! No, that’s great that you feel that way!” Kuchinashi smiled a little more strained. He removed his hand. “I think we’re done for today.” 

Tsuyu blinked. “I fail to see how that helped.” 

“We can try again later . I think I might’ve overworked my quirk.” Kuchinashi said. 

“Alright then.” She hopped off of her seat. 

*************************

Soon enough, Tsuyu was back in class as usual. No other students were sent to the counselor’s office. Nezu gave the class busy work until the bell rang for lunch.

In the cafeteria, Tsuyu slid her tray onto a table before dropping into the only empty seat. She looked around at the other three people sitting there. “Please tell me I’m not the only one who thinks the new counselor is weird.” 

Midoriya whipped around to face her. “Huh? Sorry.” He let out a light chuckle, his cheeks reddening. 

“The new counselor.” She repeated. 

“I haven’t seen him yet.” Uraraka said. She stabbed a piece of carrot off of her plate. “What’s he like?” 

“I think the new counselor is just doing his job, and we should respect that.” Iida cut in, idly poking at his food. 

“Actually, I agree with Tsu. Mr. Kuchinashi has a strange quirk. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“Huh, I didn’t feel anything when he did it to me.” Tsuyu said frowning. 

“Me neither.” Iida said. 

Midoriya looked at them both confused. “That’s weird. It felt like something was crawling in my chest afterwards even when he took his hands off of me.” 

“Maybe it’s a side effect?” Uraraka suggested before eating a forkful of rice. 

“That’s possible.” 

“Did he act weird around you too?” Tsuyu asked. 

“Yeah, he seemed to focus on Todoroki when I mentioned him.” 

“You mean on your big, fat crush on him?” Tsuyu deadpanned. Midoriya nearly choked on his fork. He spat out a glob of chicken, coughing. 

“We’re just friends!” Midoriya wheezed between coughs. He winced suddenly, grabbing his chest and coughing harder. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Tsuyu said 

“Shit, are you alright, Deku?” Uraraka asked. 

“Should I go grab Recovery Girl?” Iida was already getting up. 

“No!” Midoriya grabbed Iida’s arm. “I’m fine! Really!” Iida hesitantly sat back down. Midoriya looked at Tsuyu, his face burning red. “How did you know?” 

“He did the same thing to me. He focused in on my crush.” 

“Wait, you have a crush on someone?” Midoriya asked. 

“Yeah, didn’t I mention it?” 

“No, I...I mean we totally would’ve remembered something like that!” Uraraka cut in a little too loudly. “Who is it?” 

“Well...” It was Tsuyu’s turn to blush. She stared down at her soup while absently stirring her spoon in it. “I don’t think now is the right time to say anything. I don’t want to jinx anything.” 

“Ah, it must be someone in our class then. Someone we’d know.” Iida said. 

“Tokoyami?” Midoriya asked. 

Tsuyu shook her head. “He’s too creepy.” 

“Mina?” Iida asked. “She’s pretty.” 

“Pretty loud.” Tsuyu remarked. 

“How about Sero?” Midoriya asked. 

“Of course, it’s not Sero! That’d be ridiculous!” Uraraka blurted out. Her cheeks turned even pinker. “...It’s not Sero, is it?” 

“Nope!” Tsuyu said happily. A loud trill cut into their conversation. She pulled out her phone, and her eyes widened. She grabbed her soup and downed it in a gulp before booting up. “I have to go. I forgot I told Hakagure I’d help her with a project!” With that, Tsuyu took off. 

“Hakagure?” Uraraka asked deflating. 

“No, it can’t be her. I haven’t seen Tsuyu hanging around her.” Midoriya said. 

“Well, she seems like a nice girl.” Iida offered. That didn’t help Uraraka’s deflating mood.

********************

“Hello, Mr. Kuchinashi?” Uraraka opened the door to his office. He was seated at his desk eating a bun from a steaming tray. He looked up surprised to see her. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to disturb you!” 

“No, not at all!” He put the bun back on the tray and stood up. “What can I help you with?” 

Uraraka blushed, looking down at her feet. “It feels silly now that I think about it.” 

“I’m sure it’s not silly. Even if feelings feel irrational, they’re valid.” 

“Well, it’s about my friend, Tsuyu. She ran off to help a friend, and I get that. But, I feel so weird about it at the same time.” 

Kuchinashi’s eyes lit up in interest. He patted the back of the plush chair in front of his desk. “Why don’t you have a seat? I’m sure we can get this all sorted out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is going to make sense in this order but here we go feel free to point out anything that feels off 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and kudos if you liked it!


	4. Forget Me Nots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Aizawa Angst

Aizawa was tired. He was so tired. His lungs were screaming, but every breath sent him in to another coughing fit. Every so often, his throat was close up altogether, leaving him struggling to stay conscious. And yet through it all, he still had a spark of hope, and it caused him all the more pain.

He dropped to his knees and then onto his side. His limbs felt too heavy to move anymore. Even as he heard footsteps approached him, all he could do was lie there in terror, hacking up a lung. 

“Aizawa, please calm down.” A sickly sweet voice pounded in his head. Aizawa wanted to scream something-anything-,but his throat clogged up yet again. He coughed weakly, his muscles aching from his fit. Thankfully, his throat cleared easily enough. He spat out a spray of red, white, and blue rose petals. They fluttered softly to the ground around him like a scene out of a movies. 

Sickly green hands covered in tiny yellow spores picked up a petal. Everything in his head screamed for him to get up, to run already, but his body was lead. 

“Aizawa. Please wake up.” 

He felt hands touch him. He bolted upright only to smack his head against something. Aizawa let out a harsh grunt. Did he fall asleep under his desk again? 

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. In front of him, Yagi was rubbing his forehand. Even squatting, Yagi loomed over him, his broad shoulders blocking out the little light that filtered in from the door. 

“What the hell?” Aizawa asked, sliding away from Yagi. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. His breath came wheezing. He was vaguely aware that he was hyperventilating, his breathing sounding loud and wheezing. 

“Easy now.” Yagi reached out to touch him but thought better than it. His large hand hung in the arm before he held it up in a placating gesture. “Easy. Easy.” 

Aizawa took a deep breath, focusing his mind on Yagi’s deep rumbling voice. Aizawa quickly took in his office-his dark wooden desk beside him, his puffy sleeping bag, his blackout curtains behind him. All normal beside Yagi standing over him. Still, it takes a tense minute before Aizawa feels himself relax a bit. 

“What the hell?” Aizawa asked again, leveling him with an dead look. 

“You missed lunch. I thought I’d bring you some.” Yagi quickly reached on top of his desk and produced a pair of bags. Aizawa caught a whiff of greasy fast food. His stomach, the traitor it’s is, growled loud enough to hear. Aizawa grunted annoyed, but he accepted one of the bags. 

It turned out to be a hamburger. Aizawa ripped open its wrapper and tore into the burger. He has half the burger wolfed down before he finally looks up. Yagi stared back him, his mouth hung open. 

“What?” Aizawa demanded between chewing. Yagi’s mouth twitched. He covered his mouth, but Aizawa could tell by the tremble in his shoulder he was holding back a laugh. 

Cute. Aizawa tensed up, expecting another shock of pain. It took him a second to realize what he was doing, and he chastised himself. 

Yagi’s smile quickly fell into a concerned look, one that made Aizawa’s stomach churn. Yagi looked away, burying himself by fiddling with his own bag. Aizawa took a tentative bite out of his burger while keeping an eye on the other. Every few seconds, Yagi would glance at him with a frown, looking strange across his of all people’s lips. And for it to be his fault no less made Aizawa start to feel guilty.

Aizawa put him burger down. “Just spit it out already.”

“Nezu said you woke up in a panic this morning.” 

“You really can’t mind your own business, can’t you?” Aizawa said drily, but it held no weight. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “It’s nothing.” Aizawa assured him. “Just a stupid nightmare.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Yagi rubbed the back of his neck. “And, I probably didn’t make things easier.” 

Aizawa let out a rough sigh. “Forget it. You didn’t know. Let’s just put this behind us.” 

Yagi looked alarmed at the idea. “You were just hyperventilating in your sleep.” He pointed out. 

“I’ve had worse naps.” Aizawa stood up, stretching his arms over his head with a satisfying pop. Yagi stood up as well. 

“You were curled in ball, and you sounded like a dying cat.” 

“Yeah, and?” 

Yagi looked horrified. “Have you seen a doctor about that? Or a therapist? You can’t honestly be ok like that.” He hesitated for a beat. “...Do you even want to talk about it?” 

“You’re not going to let this up, are you?” Aizawa asked. He looked at Yagi’s concerned face and sighed, running hand through his hair. “That villain attack at the training center? It was hell.” He patted his chest. “One of the villains left a nasty surprise. It...” He paused, thinking. How was he going to explain this? He couldn’t tell the truth; that would just result in more of Yagi’s pitiable looks. “...festered” He finally settled on. “and it nearly collapsed my lungs. It took hours for the doctors to get it all out.” 

Yagi was strangely silent after Aizawa finished. Yagi held his hand up to do something. He froze and seemed to think better of it. 

“Just do it already.” Aizawa deadpanned. Yagi smiled slightly chuckling and clapped his hand on Aizawa’s shoulder. Aizawa held back a wince at the sudden pressure.

“Thank you for telling me. Aizawa, I want you to know that I think you’re one of the strongest heroes I know and what you’ve been through is testament to that. Your dedication to both your job and your students is something I really admire in you.” Yagi gave his shoulder a squeeze, giving Aizawa a soft look. “But I want you to know that I’m here if you ever need anything.” 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Aizawa said, trying to ignore how much he would later take that to heart. He clasped his hand over Yagi’s. It was comforting in a way like having his scarf around his neck, a warm, reliable presence. He gave himself a second to relish it before he pushed Yagi away. 

“Don’t you have a class to go annoy?” Aizawa asked, this time in a more teasing tone. It still sounded dry in his ears though Yagi chuckled all the same. 

“Oh right! I have to go!” Yagi bolted for the door in a blink of an eye, sending a gust of wind blowing in his wake to rustle his curtains. 

“Don’t forget your lunch.” Aizawa said a few seconds to late. Yagi was long gone, his bag of fast food left on his desk. 

All well. His loss. Aizawa dug into the bag. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is making sense I may have to look back and give this an edit to fix some flow errors hope you enjoyed in the meantime tho!


	5. Bubblegum Pink Peonies

Hagakure posed against a wall of lockers, looking off to her left. She broke her pose for a moment to fret over her hair...invisible though it maybe...before propping her leg up against the lockers.

“I’m ready!” She called. She waited for a minute before a heavy thump against the floor. She looked, finding Tsuyu there holding out her phone. She quickly snatched it up and flicked through her photo gallery. 

“Tsuyu, these look amazing!” She squealed, bouncing in excitement. The aerial angle really gave the picture a more artistic view. She picked the best out of the bunch Tsuyu had taken and posted it onto Instagram. 

Tsuyu blinked. “I just pushed a button. I don’t understand what-Ack!” 

Hakagure pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you!” She swung Tsuyu around a few time before her phone let out a trill. She quickly let go of Tsuyu and checked her phone only to let out another high pitched squeal. 

“I take it it worked?” Tsuyu asked. Hakagure shoved her phone back at Tsuyu in response. It was set to her notifications page which consisted of a long line of comments and likes from an account called OneTrueAlienQueen. 

“Oh wow.” She clicked on the most recent one. 

“👌👀👌👀👌👀👌👀👌👀 cute shit cute sHit👌 thats ✔ some cute👌👌shit right👌👌there👌👌👌 right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my self 💯 i say so 💯 thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ💯 👌👌 👌НO0ОଠOOOOOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ👌 👌👌 👌 💯 👌 👀 👀 👀 👌👌cute shit” 

Tsuyu blinked again. “That’s...very Mina.” 

“I know right?” Hakagure grabbed...what was supposedly her cheeks and giggled. “She thinks I’m cute.” 

“I’m very happy for you-ek!” Hakagure wrapped her in another hug, this time forcing the two to jump. 

“Are you done yet?” Tsuyu deadpanned. Hakagure let her go, chuckling. 

“Sorry, I got excited, but I do appreciate you doing this. Let me know if I can help you with anything!” Hakagure said. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tsuyu said. “Have fun with your phone.” Hakagure was way ahead of her, already back to scrolling away at it. Tsuyu shrugged and left her to her own devices. 

*******************

“Man, that’s so unfair!” Mina groaned as she scrolled through Hakagure’s Instagram. She leaned against Denki and thrust her phone at Denki. “How can someone be that effortlessly cute?” 

“Gee, I don’t know.” Denki said sarcastically. “Maybe, I haven’t really thought of an answer after the first dozen times you’ve asked.” 

Mina punched his arm. Denki gave an exaggerated gasp, grasping his arm. Mina rolled her eyes and laughed. 

Suddenly, a pillow smacked into both of their heads. “No fighting in my room.” Kirishima looked down from his bed with a toothy smile. 

“Oh, you’re so going down.” Denki climbed to his feet only to tackle Kirishima. The two struggled in the bed, joyfully seeming to forget Kirishima’s previous rule. Denki managed to get Kirishima in a headlock. 

Mina smirked suddenly, approaching the bed. “Hold him still.” 

“Hey, What are you- No!” Kirishima jerked away from Mina, but she was too fast. Mina ran her fingers over his ribs, causing Kirishima to burst out laughing. “Stop!” He gasped out. 

“Sorry, hun. No mercy!” She continued to tickle him mercilessly. Kirishima bucked and jerked in Denki’s grip, but he was stuck crying laughing. 

That is until Mina’s phone trilled. She quickly abandoned Kirishima in favor of checking it. Denki rolled his eyes and let Kirishima go. Kirishima fell to his side struggling to calm down. 

“What did Hakagure put back?” Kirishima asked huffing.

Mina smiled wide. “She put “You’re so cute. I can’t deal.” on my selfie. How adorable is that?”

Another trill sounded. “And she liked my candid!” 

“You’re way too obsessed with Instagram.” Denki cut in. 

“You’re just jealous cute girls don’t like your selfies.” 

“She’s literally invisible.” Denki pointed out. Mina shot him a look. Denki held up his hands. “I’m just saying.” 

“She’s lovely, and you know it!” Mina pouted. 

“Yeah, we know. We’ve talked about this.” 

“I don’t get the appeal of all this. You could just man up and ask her out.” Kirishima said. 

Mina blinked. “Oh.” She blinked again. “Oh shit, you’re right.” 

“Seriously?” Denki asked. “You’re just thinking of that?” 

Mina ignored him, determination burning in her eyes. “You’re right, Kirishima. No more flirting on Insta. Time to take this into the real world.” Mina started marching to the door. “I’m going to go ask her out. Right here. Right now.” 

“You don’t know where she is.” Denki said.

“She just posted a picture at the fountain in the courtyard!” Mina chimed as she left. 

Denki blinked. “Holy shit, Mina’s a stalker.” He looked at Kirishima. “What have you unleashed on poor Hakagure?” 

Kirishima shrugged. 

***********************

Mina walked out into the courtyard towards the fountain. Hakagure was seated at the fountain’s edge, a phone floating a foot from where her head presumably was. 

Mina smiled, picking up he pace. Hakagure didn’t seem to notice as she approached, so she shouted-

“Hey Hakagure! I have something to ask you!” 

***********************

Hakagure slammed the door behind her, shaking as water dripped off of her. She sunk until she was sitting on the tile floor in a growing puddle, her thoughts swirling in her head.

“...Can I help you?” Kuchinashi asked from his desk. Hakagure jumped. 

“I’m so sorry!” Hakagure quickly said. “I didn’t mean to barge in!” 

“It’s...quite alright. You seem like you’re in the right place.” 

“Right.” Hakagure said, her tone deflating. 

“Is something the matter?” Kuchinashi got up and approached her, offering his hand. She quickly took it and stood. 

“Yeah...well...Is there any way to come back after you scream in your crush’s face, fall into a fountain, and then run away?” Hakagure asked. The look of confusion and disbelief on Kuchinashi’s face was not encouraging. 

“...I think I’m going to need more context.” He said though he didn’t sound convinced. “Please sit.” 

Hakagure compiled, soaking the plush chair with her wet clothes. “Ok, so it started on Instagram...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some silly to lighten some hearts 
> 
> Also want to note I’m still working through watching the anime so sorry if details aren’t right


	6. Red Trumpet Creepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima too adorable it hurt

“I am a monster.” Mina stated. She sat on the hallway floor with her knees pressed to her chest. She rested her chin on her.

“Aw, look what you did!” Denki said. 

“What did I do?” Kirishima said throwing his hands up. 

“You’re the one who told her to do it!” 

“...” Kirishima slowly deflated. “I’m a monster.” 

“No, you’re not. I don’t blame you, Kiri.” Mina sighed. “It was just bad timing on my part.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you could blow her away next time.” Kirishima said. 

“Yeah. Yeah!” Mina repeated with a growing grin. 

“You should also apologize. Scaring someone like that isn’t very cool.” 

“Yeah! I’ll do that! Then, I’ll knock her socks off!” Mina bounced to her feet. “I just need something cute to wow her with.” 

“To the mall?” Kirishima suggested. Mina grinned and nodded. 

“Oh, that’s actually perfect! There’s this new rock band Jirou has been nagging me to check out.” Denki clapped Kirishima on the shoulder. “Way to have a good idea for once, bro.” 

Kirishima smacked his hand away. “I’ll have you know I have a lot of good ideas.” 

Mina patted his arm. “Of course, you do, honey.” She raised her hand to her mouth and exaggeratedly mouthed at Denki that he did indeed not have any good ideas. 

“Shut up!” Kirishima gave her a playful shove. “I swear you guys are worse than Bakugo sometimes.” 

“The hell did you say about me?!” suddenly snapped behind them. The three of them turned to see Bakugo glaring daggers into them. 

Kirishima brightened. He gave a toothy smile and a little wave. “Hey, Bakubro.” 

“Shitty Hair.” Bakugo stated. His look switched to one of mild annoyance. “You’re in my way.” 

Kirishima blinked and then looked around. “Oh shit, I’m blocking your door.”

“No shit.” Bakugo grunted. “Now, move.” With that lovely demand, Kirishima moved over towards the wall by his dorm door before Kirishima remembered their plan. 

“Hey, Bakubro! You wanna come to the mall with us?” 

Bakugo stopped to give Kirishima a look. “One, I told you to stop calling me that. Two, Why the hell would I want to do that?” 

“Well, one, it’s a cool nickname. Two...uhh.” 

**********************

Mina and Denki were snickering behind their backs the entire walk to mall. Bakugo tried to ignore it, but they were so damn loud. One of them would whisper something and cause the other to bust out into poorly hushed chuckles, and it only got worse after they got to the mall. They seemed to think that they could get away with laughing amongst the noisy shoppers, but they didn’t account for the fact that they were standing right behind him. 

Time after time of this had Bakugo grinding his teeth in annoyance. Finally, another round of laughter made him snap.

“What’s so damn funny?” He finally demanded like he didn’t already know. 

Denki gave him a nervous smile, trying to wave him off. “Oh, look. There’s my store.” He rushed into a dark lit record store but making a weird series of gestures at Kirishima. Kirishima gave him a thumbs up. 

“What the hell did that mean?” Bakugo frowned.

“He said you’re adorable.” Mina said putting a hand on Bakugo’s shoulder. Immediately, he slapped it away, giving her an incredulous look. 

“He what?!” Bakugo demanded.

That only made Mina laugh even more. “Sneak me a picture.” She whispered loudly to Kirishima before walking off to a make up store. He started after her to give her a piece of his mind. 

“Bakubro, it’s this way.” Kirishima nodded in the opposite direction. Bakugo pauses for a second. 

“Fine.” Bakugo swallowed his anger and followed Kirishima past walls of stores. Finally, they reached their destination.

“Man if I would’ve know you had a soft spot for pets, I would’ve invited you along sooner. We come here like every other day shopping with Mina.” Kirishima exclaimed. 

Bakugo’s anger resurfaced quickly. He clenched his fists hard, digging his nails into his palms. He did not in fact have a soft spot to pets or otherwise, but he kept his mouth shut as they walked up to the mall’s colorful pet store. 

Kirishima’s eyes were already starting to light up in excitement, a large, toothy smile growing on his face. And just like that, it hit him yet again.

A familiar, pleasing trill ran up his spine followed by his chest seeming to squirm inside him, knocking the wind out of him. Bakugo schooled his face into his normal scowl. He took a slow breath, trying to ignore the itch in throat and ride of the uncomfortable feeling. 

“Come on, bro! The dogs don’t bite.” 

Kirishima grabbed his hand, and it was almost like it burned. He was hyperaware of how surprisingly soft Kirishima’s hand was while a stabbing pain started in his chest. The itch in his throat grew to a burning need, forcing Bakugo into a coughing fit. 

Kirishima gave him a concerned look. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m perfectly fine!” Bakugo snapped, ripping his hand away. Immediately, the pain in his chest settled to a low throb. Bakugo let out a sigh. 

Kirishima didn’t seem convinced, his expression an unnerving mix of hurt and concern. Bakugo looked around the brightly lit store before settling on rows of cages in the window displays. With a grunt and a nod, he walked over. 

“Aww, when did they get rabbits?” Kirishima’s expression quickly brightened. He quickly followed and focused his attention on a fluffy tan rabbit. Bakugo sighed. That was better. 

But now, he had to pretend to like these stupid rodents. He looked down at a white rabbit. The thing sat still, occasionally twitching his nose. Bakugo stared at it for a few second before scoffing at it. 

A few cages over, Kirishima had opened the top of the cages. He stuck his hand in, petting the ball of hair behind its stupid floppy ears. Kirishima had a dopey smile on his face though like the thing was something precious. The rabbit looked up to sniff his hand before nipping at his fingers. Instead of snapping at it, Kirishima laughed and give it a final pet before moving to the next cage. 

The low throb hammered harder in his chest. Bakugo ripped his eyes away from Kirishima. He grabbed the bars of the rabbit’s cage, focusing his eyes back on the dumb rabbit. 

Why the fuck did he think this was a good idea? 

It was all the damn counselor’s fault. Despite repeatedly informing him that it’s none of his business, the counselor and his damn quirk wouldn’t stop bugging him until he dragged something out of him.

“I can feel something in you, Bakugo.” He remembered his soft voice grated on his ears despite it being a memory. 

The fuck gave him the right to know what he was feeling? He was fine, damn it! He didn’t have any emotions he needed to sort out like his other, weaker classmates.

Bakugo felt Kirishima’s shoulder suddenly brush against him. He stiffened up as another wave of pain shot through him. He let out a harsh cough before he could get himself together. 

“Hey, bro, look! I think it likes me!” Bakugo looked up. Kirishima was smiling ear to ear, holding the rabbit in his arms. Kirishima ran his hand through its fluffy fur, his smile soft.

His chest throbbed insistently. 

No, he didn’t have any feelings to work out. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kirishima asked as he looked back up. He replaced the bunny and turned to him with that damned concerned look back on his face. Bakugo nodded between coughs. Kirishima patted his back, rubbing circles into his back like he was the stupid fucking rabbit. It only served to make him hack harder as the pain in his chest picked up its pace. 

“...Bakugo?” 

Something caught in Bakugo’s throat. He bent over and pressed his throat, choking on something. Seconds ticked by like hours. He barely registered Kirishima pounding on his back over the burning in his lungs. 

Finally, he managed to dislodge the object. He spat up something before he gasped. He gulped down air, trying to steady his breathing. 

“...Bakugo...what the hell?” Kirishima asked, a dumbfounded stare on his face. Bakugo blinked, about to snap something back, when he spotted what he was staring at. 

A spattering of fat, red petals rested at his feet. 

“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo we’re at the flower spitting I hope I don’t regret doing it so soon


	7. Planting Roots

“Jealousy is a toxin to any friendship. I suggest you just...let it go. You seem like a nice girl. I’m sure you can find your own boyfriend.”

Uraraka groaned. She couldn’t stop turning the words over in her head, her heart growing heavier by the second. 

Kuchinashi clearly didn’t understand! She wasn’t jealous of Tsuyu for her so called boyfriend. She clearly didn’t want Tsuyu to have a so called boyfriend! 

She felt a knot twist in her stomach along with a pang of guilt as the thought settled in.

...Maybe, he did have a point. It was kind of selfish to want Tsuyu to herself when she seemed to want someone else...like Hakagure. 

She imagined Hakagure and Tsuyu together out on a date, looking at each other with adoration in theirs eyes, and a rush of emotions hit her. A weird mix of anger, despair, guilt, and jealousy overwhelmed her mind all at once in a flurry, making her eyes prickle under its weight. She breathed in and out, trying to calm her mind and keep the tears from falling. 

It’s okay. She tried to reassure herself. As long as Tsuyu is happy with her..

But, I’d be happier with Tsuyu! An impulsive side of her cut in. And god, did it make a good point. A twinge of guilt hit her at that thought alone with a horrid twist of her gut. God, she really was selfish. 

Her phone decided to let out a loud croak. She pulled out her phone. The screen announced that she had a new text from Tsuyu. She blinked the tears away and opened it. 

“Want to come to the mall with me later?” 

And like that, her worries were quickly replaced by excitement. She quickly sent a yes and continued on her way with a skip in her step. 

************************

“Meet me in common room.” Tsuyu texted her later. Uraraka was happy to comply. The common room was empty except for Midoriya sitting on the couch, but she didn’t let that get her down. 

“Hey, Deku.” She greeted. Midoriya only mumbled something about “just friend” in response. He scribbled something is his notebook, his eyes never leaving its pages. For a second, Midoriya’s face screwed up. Uraraka thought he had broke his mumbling trance, but he only coughed. 

“OwOwOwOw!” She heard someone cry from the adjacent kitchen. 

“I told you to be careful.” She heard Tsuyu say. Curious, Uraraka left Midoriya and walked over. 

Tsuyu looked up in a dirty apron. “Oh, Uraraka, you’re here.” She held up a steaming bowl of soup between her mittened hands in greetings. 

“Hi, Uraraka.” Ojiro mumbled, clutching his arm. He too was wearing a dirty apron. Uraraka gave him a confused look, and he sent an embarrassed smile back. “We we’re making soup.” 

“Uh Huh.” Uraraka said, though she was still confused. She looked around, finding the kitchen was a mess. A steaming pot was on the stove with clearly used plates and utensils scattered around it. Scraps of ingredients lined the counters in a mess that was sure to get the janitor mad at them. 

“He’s really bad at cooking.” Tsuyu stated. Ojiro gave her a look and started to swing his tail. Tsuyu held her bowl of soup in front of her. Ojiro sighed and relaxed his tail. He went to a kitchen drawer and dug around. 

“I’m not that bad.”

“You would’ve made Hakagure sicker with what you were concocting.” Tsuyu stated. She stripped off her apron and tossed it on the kitchen. She started walking. “Let’s go, Uraraka.”

“Wait, Hakagure is sick? Is she alright?” 

“Yeah, she just fell into the fountain trying to flirt with Ashido and got a cold.” Tsuyu said. 

“Tsuyu!” Ojiro cried. 

“What?” 

“You shouldn’t talk about Hakagure’s crush that openly.” 

Tsuyu blinked at him, shrugged, and then apologized, all while seeming totally unfazed by the news. A wave of relief hit Uraraka along with a giddy, warm feeling. 

“Need anymore help with Hakagure?” Tsuyu asked. 

With that, Uraraka realized how just how messed up her emotions were. How could she take pleasure when Hakagure was sick and probably upset from the sound of it?

“I can help, too!” Uraraka added, but it felt a second too late. Her motives felt clear as day. 

“No, but thank you. I can handle this. Oh and thanks for your help, Tsuyu.” Ojiro smiled. He patted her on the head, ruffling her hair. Uraraka’s warm feeling quickly turned icy with anger. Meanwhile, her throat suddenly burned. She let out a few harsh coughs. 

“Woah, are you ok?” Ojiro asked. He came up and pressed his hand to her forehead, giving her a concerned look.

Uraraka backed away, smiling sheepishly. She felt her guilt return even stronger. “I’m fine! It’s just an itch.” 

“Are you sure?” Tsuyu asked. “We can always go to the mall later.” 

“And, it’s not like we have a shortage of soup if you need.” Ojiro chuckled. 

“No! I’m fine.” Her throat continued to burn, but she ignored the urge to cough. She gave them a smile, trying to satisfy them. 

“If you say so.” Tsuyu said. “Let’s go.” 

“Good luck!” Ojiro said. The two looked at him. “At the mall...finding deals I mean!” He quickly added, chuckling awkwardly. Uraraka frowned confused and looked at Tsuyu for answers. 

“Thanks.” Tsuyu said with a straight face. With that, she tugged Uraraka along with her away from the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 
> 
> It’s been a while sorry for the shorter chapter and the hiatus life and writers block got me but I think it’ll be ok now 
> 
> So here we establish Uraraka’s deal. I hope it sounds alright? I’m basing it off my wack emotions from my crush in high school I hope it sounds alright 
> 
>  
> 
> And also this does not pertain to this fic but I would like you all to look at this drawing by Fangirl_Sheninagans because it’s adorable and I love it  
> [Look at her Bunny! And Llama! Toshinori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786412)


	8. A Floral Fisaco

“You don’t have to pay, Tsu.”

“Eh, it’s my treat.” Tsuyu handed the cart vendor some money. “Two ice cream cones please.” 

“What flavors?” The ice cream vendor asked. 

“Rocky Road please.” Tsuyu looked at Uraraka. It took her a second to register what it meant. 

“Oh! Sorry! I’d like neapolitan.” Uraraka quickly said. The vendor grunted, working on filling two cones with ice cream. He gave the two their respective cones. 

Uraraka took her cone, piled high with three scoops. “This might have been a mistake.” She joked before a long lick between the three flavors. The look on her face told her it was in fact a mistake. 

Tsuyu gave a good natured chuckled. She then used her long tongue to dig a marshmallow. It wrapped around the frozen glob and reeled back into her mouth where she chewed it thoughtfully. 

Tsuyu looked at Uraraka as she took a big bite out of the strawberry scoop. Uraraka pulled away from the cone to reveal a perfect spot of pink ice cream coating her nose. 

“Oh, I’m so messy.” She chuckled, ducking her head in embarrassment. Her cheeks grew pink to match the ice cream. 

Cute, Tsuyu thought. She thought about saying so but ruled against it. At least for now. She wanted to wait for the perfect moment to drop the fact that they were on a date. Or at least, that she had meant it to be one. And, that it can be. 

...Yeah, she’d have to work on that. 

“Oh, that’s not a problem. I’m used to this from my little sisters.” Tsuyu said instead. She dug around in her purse until she found the wet wipes she kept on hand. She handed one to Uraraka. 

“Thanks, Tsu.” Uraraka quickly wiped herself clean. “I guess the neapolitan was a mistake after all.” She smiled before her face crumbled into yet another cough. 

Tsuyu frowned. “You sounds terrible.” 

“It’s just the cold.” Uraraka gestured at her with her ice cream. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. “Oh, look Tsuyu!” 

Tsuyu did so, spying a bustling arcade. Huh, that was new. 

“Come on, we should go check it out!” Uraraka said, literally bouncing in excitement. How could Tsuyu say no?

The arcade was bright with flashing lights and loud from all the people packed into the place. They crowded the machines dotting the store, a cacophony of jingles and curses sounding as they played different games. Tsuyu and Uraraka quickly finished their ice cream in order to join in on the madness. 

They had to cross the store to reach the token machine. As they weaved their way around crowds and machines, Tsuyu got a glimpse of the prize counter. Smaller trinkets filled the counter’s glass display while larger toys were on lighted shelves behind the counter. One that particularly caught Tsuyu’s attention were two large teddy bears in space suits, one in a blue suit and one in pink. 

It’s cute. She thought. The pink one kind of reminds her of Uraraka in her hero suit. 

Oh. An idea hit Tsuyu to confess, but she would need the bear. 

...And about 500 tickets according to the bear’s price tag. 

“Here!” Uraraka handed her a handful of tokens. Tsuyu looked down at the small pile of tokens and back up at the bear. 

Challenge accepted. 

************************

Tsuyu got into a rhythm with the bakestball machine. Tsuyu gathered up balls with her tongue and proceeded to drop them into the waiting basket below her. It may have been less than sanitary and immoral, but her quirk made it an efficient means to gather tickets.

Meanwhile, Uraraka was floating balls into the skee ball machine one after the other. The machine was chirping wildly as ball after ball soaring into the hole with the highest point value. After every game, Uraraka did a cute little victory dance as tickets piled out of the machine. It made for good motivation to hasten her efforts. 

“Hey, Tsuyu.” Uraraka called up after a few games. “Do you want to-Oh. Damn.” 

Tsuyu hopped down from the ceiling to see oh indeed. Her pile of tickets had grown huge. She hurried to wrap them up into a manageable stack. 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to play the dance game over there, but I guess we should take care of these first.” Uraraka waved her own wad of tickets. 

“Yeah, sure.” They walked over to the prize table. Tsuyu went first, handing her wad of tickets to the bored employee manning it. He looked over the stack, his eyes flashing before-

“You have 329 tickets.” He announced. 

“Oh.” Tsuyu frowned. Guess the basketball machine didn’t give as many as she thought. 

“What’s wrong?” Uraraka asked. “Are you short?” 

Tsuyu nodded.

Uraraka held up her own ticket wad. “Want some of mine?” 

“Umm....I don’t know.” Tsuyu said. She was going to give it to Uraraka anyway, but it felt cheap to give her something she technically paid for. “I wanted to win it myself if I’m being honest.” 

“Well, we can always play some more! Come on!” Uraraka started to pull on Tsuyu’s arm, but a loud explosion made her pull away. Another explosion followed, this one louder than the last. People started to look up from their games in concern.

Tsuyu frowned. “You don’t think that’s...” 

“LEAVE ME ALONE...” There’s a short pause and yet another explosion. “SHITTY HAIR.” 

“Yep, that’s Bakugo.” 

“Do you think he’s in trouble again?” Uraraka asked. 

“No, sounds like he got into a fight.” 

“We should go help then! Sounds like Kirishima is going to get hurt.” Uraraka was already heading for the exit before Tsuyu could answer. 

“I’ll be back.” Tsuyu told the prize counter employee before running after her. 

Outside, everyone was gathering to look at Bakugo. Tsuyu and Uraraka pushed between bystanders to see him. He was leaning against a trashcan, heaving shallow breaths. His face was beaded with sweat and twisted in pain. For a second, he gagged, looking ready to vomit but he held it back. 

“Bro, this is ridiculous. Let me help you!” Kirishima walked up to Bakugo with his hardening quirk activated. Thankfully, he did, because Bakugo aimed another small explosion at his chest. Kirishima took the blast, getting dragged back several feet as a result.

“I said stay away from me! You’re hurting me!” Bakugo shouted. Hurt crossed Kirishima’s face. Bakugo looked like he regretted it for a second “Don’t give me that look!” Bakugo retched twice before falling into a coughing fit. 

“Dude, this is unmanly as hell. It sounds like need a doctor.” Kirishima took advantage of Bakugo’s distraction to approach Bakugo slowly. 

“Bullshit, I need to find that damn therapist.” Bakugo pauses again to cough a few more times. “He did something to me!” He finished.

“Mr. Kuchinashi didn’t do anything!” Kirishima protested. 

“How do you know? Have you been to him?” Kirishima didn’t answer, his face screaming no. Bakugo growled, his hands sparking again. 

Without a word, Uraraka ran for Bakugo. Bakugo whirled around to face her, aiming his hands at her in a panic. Kirishima rushed to stop Bakugo, grabbing his hands and using his armored arms to take the blast. Meanwhile, Uraraka took advantage and tapped Bakugo’s arm. She quickly floated Bakugo up into the arm. 

“What the hell? Round face, put me down!” Bakugo barked. He thrashed up in the arm to little success. Kirishima sighed. 

“You’re a lifesaver, Uraraka.” Kirishima said. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

“I TOLD YOU IT’S The T-“ Bakugo fell into another coughing fit. This time, it escalated into what sounded like choking. Uraraka quickly floated him down panicking. Except when Bakugo hit the ground, he bolted, losing himself in the crowd of spectators.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Kirishima groaned before running after Bakugo. Uraraka was quick to follow. 

“Come on, Tsu!” 

Tsuyu thought for a second before choosing to hop on the mall walls and follow overhead. 

Well, so much for the date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay things have been rough 
> 
> Anyway hope you like the new chapter! It’s a lil longer than usual and it was fun to write!


	9. An Apology Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For how long this chapter took 😅
> 
> Anyway this is the chapter in which Midoriya has a mini crisis and Todoroki isn’t having it

Midoriya scribbled in his notebook only to scratch it out after. He mumbled something incoherent to himself, tapping his pen to his mouth. The page before him was already turning into a mess under his hands, and he sure wasn’t done.

“What the hell did mean just a friend?” Midoriya asked himself. He wrote down the word “friend” and circled it. “Why would he say it so weird?” 

He started scribbling down a few possibilities. Maybe, Kuchinashi misread his emotions towards Todoroki. It happens to the best of people; quirks could be confusing to work at times. Maybe, Kuchinashi just needed a warm up. Nothing more. 

Or maybe, Kuchinashi was just bad with words. Like Kacchan when he tried to express actual emotions past anger. It’s a possibility, right?

Midoriya scribbled down a few ideas, but his stomach squirmed with every word like he was trying to hide something. Midoriya finally gave up, letting his notebook and pen drop into his lap. He let himself fall against the couch with a sigh. 

“No, Kuchinashi’s right. We are just friends.” Midoriya sighed. He stomach curled in on itself, a feeling that made Midoriya borderline nausea. 

But, Kuchinashi was right. After the sports festival, Todoroki seemed to open up more. Todoroki was more talkative lately. They hung out more, too. Todoroki even started accepting invites to hang out with Midoriya’s friend group. 

“That’s hardly grounds for anything other than friendship.” Midoriya put his head in his palms and glowered at the floor. That sickening squirm in his stomach seemed to intensify as if something was forcing its way up. Midoriya gagged. 

Something seemed keen on closing up his windpipe. Midoriya coughed and coughed, trying to force it out. Finally, something strange and fuzzy tickled up his throat and forced into his mouth. He quickly spat it out into his hands before his gag reflex could trigger. 

“What the hell?!” Fuzzy white petals tipped in red and coated in saliva stuck to his hands in a clump. He picked one up and recognized its texture. “Rose petals?!”

Midoriya felt a tap on his shoulder. Midoriya started harshly, shoving the mess behind him before looking up. 

“Sorry.” Todoroki looked down at him with a slight frown which nearly start again. 

“Todoroki, h-hi.” Midoriya managed to say. He nearly started again when he realized his notebook was still wide open on his lap. He closed it quickly before plastering a smile on his face. “What’s up?” 

“Are you ok?” 

“Y-Yeah, totally.” Midoriya chuckled nervously. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Todoroki didn’t look like he believed him. Hell, Midoryia didn’t believe himself. But by some miracle, Todoroki didn’t comment on it. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something. May I sit?” Todoroki asked. 

“Yeah, sure.” Midoriya moved into the farther into the couch’s arm, trying to keep a nice, friendly distance. Todoroki seemed to think differently and sat almost right next to Midoriya. Midoryia’s side felt like it was burning. 

“Was the new counselor weird to you?” 

Midoryia took a second to shove away the feeling and process what he said. Of course, the counselor was weird. He’d said as much to his friends. Plus, that sickening feeling Kuchinashi’s quirk gave him seemed to hang over him. It might even be responsible for that flower he just coughed up.

He almost managed to give Midoriya an emotional crisis, but he couldn’t exactly mention that. 

“Kind of. Why?” Midoriya settled on asking. 

“The counselor seemed to have a temper with me. Of course, I froze his hand the first time he tried to touch me.” 

“You want?” Midoriya could barely hide the chuckles threatening to escape. The image it conjured seemed ridiculous, Todoroki losing his cool and suddenly freezing someone.

Todoroki blushed embarrassed. “It’s a defensive reflex. I don’t like adults raising their hands at me.” 

“Oh.” Guilt hit Midoriya quick as he remembered what Todoroki told him at the sports festival. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed.”

Todoroki shrugged. “What’s weird is that he seemed to grow more agitated when he actually tried his quirk. It seemed like he couldn’t the results he wanted.” 

“Huh, Tsuyu said something like that happened to her, too. Did you feel a squirming feeling in your stomach?” 

“No.” Todoroki frowned. “Did you?” 

“Yeah.” Midoriya frowned. “It’s the strangest feeling. It’s like something is crawling around in my chest.” 

“You should go see the nurse then. Especially after you-“ 

An small explosion suddenly echoed down the hall, not loud enough to send tremors but definitely loud enough to hear. Thundering footsteps stomped up to the common room door before it got thrown open. 

Bakugo stormed into the room only to freeze. He looked around, his scowling face falling. “Aww shit.” 

“Kacchan?” Midoriya jumped yet again. Bakugo’s glare quickly returned as he realized who was there. 

“Where’s the counselor’s office?” He barked out. 

“Three doors down on the left.” Todoroki supplied in his usual deadpan. Bakugo lightened his scowl a bit. 

“Bakugo?! You’re starting to scare me!” They heard someone call farther down the hall. Bakugo’s expression changed to somewhere between anger and...guilt maybe? 

Then, his expression soured. He stumbled for the nearest wall and started hacking hard. 

“Are you ok-“ Midoriya’s eyes widened as red petals rained down from his mouth onto the floor. They gathered around his feet with every cough before he took a few deep breaths and steadied himself. 

“Not a word!” Bakugo snapped before leaving. 

Midoriya jumped to his feet. “Wait, Kacchan!” He felt an arm grab his shoulder before he could follow though. His stomach squirmed again, nearly throwing him into another coughing fit.

“You should go to the nurse first.” 

“But Kacchan-“ 

“Is doing the same thing you were.” Todoroki deadpanned. 

“You saw that?!” 

Todoroki nodded. “It sounds like someone’s already after Bakugo anyway.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Midoriya frowned. He still didn’t feel right about leaving them alone. 

“I can go tell someone if you want.” 

“Yeah. Okay.” Midoriya nodded. 

“Fine. Go to the nurse then.” 

“I said okay!” Midoriya cried. Todoroki gave him a look as if he didn’t believe him. “I’m going. I’m going.” Midoriya threw his hands up and left for Recovery Girl’s office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter took so long! I kinda got ambitious and started a bunch of long projects. Which was totally a bad idea. But I’m here now! And I hope to get this done!


End file.
